Lust
by dude1094
Summary: Just a story about what could have happened between CinderxFirexSand Read it, then review it! Flamers welcome, as long as you review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I regret to say that this story may lack of a certain eloquence that I am accustomed to in my writing, for I am dead tired. But this idea just popped into my head, and I have to write it. FirexCinderxSand is one of my favorite triangles. I do not own warriors. At all.**

* * *

Cinderpaw slowly at the chaffinch that she had caught, giving her jaws a thorough licking after each bite. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw her mentor, Fireheart, sharing tongues with the she-cat Sandstorm **(For the sake of my convenience, Sandstorm already has her warrior name)**. A purr began to rumble in her throat, as she was happy seeing her mentor enjoy himself. As she finished the chaffinch, Darkstripe **(I think. I'm too tired to go get my book and see who it actually was. Deal with it.) **burst into the camp from the tunnel, looking out of breath. Immediately Fireheart and Sandstorm were on their paws, eyes alert and fur bristling. "What's wrong?" Fireheart demanded, his eyes fixed on the panting warrior. "It's Tigerclaw. He's found evidence of Shadowclan coming onto our territory. He wants Bluestar to come right away. He's at the oak by the Thunderpath."

"Damn it! **(Yes, cats know vulgar terms in this story) **Bluestar isn't here, she's patrolling the Windclan border." Fireheart muttered.

"But…Tigerclaw says he wants Bluestar to come see him…"

"Well, he's going to have to wait until she gets back."

Cinderpaw perked her ears, catching this conversation between the two cats. An idea began to form in her head. _She_ would go see Tigerclaw, and everyone would be so proud of her! While the camp was in a momentary state of confusion, she quickly snuck away and began to go to the place that Darkstripe described. After a while of running, she burst through some underbrush, expecting soft forest grass to touch her paws. She received a shock when it was the harsh Thunderpath surface, and then everything was black.

* * *

**Eh. it's an ok chapter. Just trying to start the story up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter should go into more romantic things. Enjoy.**

Cinderpaw woke up, feeling warm and frightened. She turned her head, and laying next to her was Fireheart. He was curled up around her body, forming a protective wall between her and everything else. She tried to snuggle in closer to his warmth, but let out a shrill shriek of pain as soon as she tried to move. Her leg! Fireheart was on his feet in an instant, pelt bristling and eyes worried.

"What's wrong!" He demanded, his voice quavering.

"My…my leg…it hurts so bad…" Cinderpaw mewled, sounding like a kit.

She glanced down at her leg, and almost shrieked again. It…it was disgusting!

"Yellowfang is out collecting some herbs for you, so we have to wait for her." Fireheart sighed, then laid back down next to here.

"You're a mess! We're going to have to clean you up if you want to be a warrior!"

Fireheart tried to purr, but it was toneless and weak. He began to groom Cinderpaw with brisk swipes of his tongue, careful to avoid her injured leg

Cinderpaw began to purr herself, enjoying his warmth and the feeling of his tounge. She thought to herself _Why is he here with me, and not my mother? Or Yellowfang?___Before drifting off to sleep.

When Cinderpaw awoke again, Fireheart was still there. It was bright out, probably sunhigh from the way the sun was shining in. She looked at him, and saw that he looked tired enough to sleep forever. He was holding his jaw in a peculiar way, as if the inside of his mouth was too big for the outside, and he was slumped against her. But his eyes shown brightly, revealing a tenderness and worry that took Cinderpaw aback.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Fireheart" Cinderpaw mewed, trying to start conversation.

Fireheart shook his head. "No, I didn't. I didn't know what to do…so I spent all night grooming you." His words were muffled, and Cinderpaw could see that he looked embarrassed. _His tounge must be swollen!_ She thought to herself, and then glanced down at her fur and gasped. It was beautiful! She had never looked so good. Her fur was silky smooth, and it shined a bright gray in the sunlight. Cinderpaw began to purr loudly, moving closer to Fireheart.

"Is she up, Fireheart?" A voice said, and Cinderpaw realized that it was Yellowfang.

"Yes Yellowfang, I am" Cinderpaw called out. A gray, flat face poked itself through to see them, then went back in, further into the den. Yellowfang came out with a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

"Eat these. They'll dull the pain in your leg, and keep you asleep" The old gray she-cat rasped.

Cinderpaw bent down and sniffed the disgusting herbs, and glanced at Fireheart. The ginger warrior nodded briskly, and Cinderpaw ate them without question.

"Thanks for being here with me, Fireheart. It means a lot" Cinderpaw said, her voice quavering. She realized that she was on the verge of wailing like a lost kit, and took a deep breath to stead herself. She didn't want to meet Fireheart's pale-green eyes, no matter what. She gazed at her leg, and she knew with one look what was going to happen. _I'm not going to be a warrior…_ She thought to herself unhappily. She pushed herself against Fireheart for comfort, and the flame-colored tom wrapped himself around her in a motherly-like manner.

"Careful Fireheart, someone might think that I'm your kit" She mewed unhappily, before emitting a huge yawn as the herbs kicked in. The last thing she remembered was Firehearts deep laughter shaking her body, gently caressing her into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandstorm Comes in! This is set 1 moon after the last chapter.**

* * *

Cinderpaw sighed unhappily as she looked across the camp. What she saw made her angry, upset, and happy at the same time. Fireheart was grooming Sandstorm, and he could her the she-cat's purr from here. Cinderpaw sighed again, and flopped on her sighed. She remembered when a certain ginger cat had groomed her all night, leaving the effects to last a few days after. She was angry, because Fireheart was spending more and more time with Sandstorm, and less and less time with her. She was upset, because she knew that she wasn't a contest for Sandstorm.

_She isn't crippled like me…_Cinderpaw thought to herself sadly. But she was happy, because Fireheart was happy. That cat meant more to her than any other in the world. He had rescued her from the Thunderpath, he had spent day after day with her in the medicine cat's den, while everyone else seemed to forget about her. She began to purr as she thought of those times, but they were long gone. Sure, Fireheart went to see her everyday still, but he had gone back to sleeping in the warriors den next to _Sandstorm_. She hissed at the thought of that wretched name. She silently brooded to herself, then got the sudden urge to do something about Sandstorm. Something for Fireheart. Hobbling to the fresh-kill pile, she picked the most plump mouse that she could fine, and took it back to Yellowfang's den. Limping to the supply of herbs, she found cat nip.

"Perfect!" Cinderpaw said silently to herself. She began to rub the mouse with cat nip slowly, making sure the juices sunk in. Knowing that the herbs effects would kick in slowly because of the mouse meat, he carried the prey over to Fireheart. Fireheart saw Cinderpaw approach him, and stopped sharing tongues with Sandstorm.

"Cinderpaw!" Fireheart said, a look of happiness beginning to come to his face.

Sandstorm, meanwhile, just narrowed her eyes and looked at the gray cat who had just stopped Fireheart from grooming her.

"I…I thought you might want to have some fresh-kill with me over by Yellowfang's den…" Cinderpaw mewed quietly, savoring the look that Sandstorm was giving her. _Serves you right!_Cinderpaw thought silently.

"Sure! Let's go!" Fireheart said, springing up to his paws.

"But Fireheart, I thought…" Sandstorm began, before stalking off to the warrior den. But Fireheart didn't seem to notice, and began to pad after Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw sat down, and laid out the mouse in front of Fireheart.

"I thought we could share" She mewed, and was glad that the warrior didn't look suspicious.

"Of course, Cinderpaw." Fireheart said, and began to devour the mouse. He stopped half-way through, and mewed "Don't you want any, Cinderpaw?", a look of puzzlement on his face.

"No, I can see how hungry you are. You can have all of it!" Cinderpaw purred happily, and shuffled closer to him so that their pelts were barley touching. She liked the feel that went through her whenever he bent his head to take a bite, making his muscles bugle and move underneath his fur. Cinderpaw sighed happily, and rested her head on his shoulders. With one eye open, she looked at the warriors den and saw Sandstorm their, looking furious. She smiled at her, then turned to face Fireheart as he mumbled

"Cinderpaw…I feel funny…"

* * *

**Yeah, weird ending. Just get wait for next chapter! Fireheart on cat nip, and Cinderpaw knows it. Steamy….**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is gonna be a long chapter. Get ready.**

* * *

Cinderpaw gazed at Fireheart, her eyes meeting his.

"What do you mean, you feel weird?"

She murmured, willing her eyes not to show the anticipation that she felt.

"I don't know…just funny. I've never felt like this before. It's…it's like everything is moving around me, and I can't control it. I'm…scared."

Fireheart tried to start out strong, but by the end of what he was saying he was huddled down, and his voice was cracking. Cinderpaw felt a rush of guilt. _This is my fault! I did this to him!_ But she forced herself to be silent.

"Why don't we go over to the warriors den? You can lie down there." Cinderpaw mewed, excitement growing in her as she pictured herself and Fireheart curled up in a ball in the warriors den.

"I…don't think I can walk…" Fireheart mewled, sounding like a new-born kit.

Cinderpaw got another idea, which was followed by a flash of excitement…and lust.

"Why don't you just take my tail in your mouth? I'll lead you there and then we can find you a nice place to cozy up." Her mouth went try, thinking for sure that he was going to look at her like she was crazy, and stalk off, offended. But he did neither of those things, and just nodded slowly, like a cat who just had a strange epiphany.

Cinderpaw stood up, and waved her tail in his face invitingly. Her fur tingled with self-consciousness as she saw Mousefur and Whitestorm look at her with their heads to one side. What she was doing was an obvious sign of flirting, and not the kind that kits do. But Fireheart reached out and grasped her tail with his teeth, as gentle as he could. Cinderpaw had to suppress a purr of pleasure as he did so, and began to slowly limp towards the warriors den. She felt all eyes on her and Fireheart, wondering eyes, asking questions about why a crippled apprentice was leading this warrior seductively to the warriors den. She looked behind her, and was glad to see that Fireheart didn't seem to notice the stares from the other cats. His eyes were clouded over, and were switching emotions from pain, to pleasure, to horror, then confused.

_What must he be thinking? I shouldn't have done this. He must be scared out of his mind right now! _

Cinderpaw thought to herself, but shook her head to clear it. They arrived at the warriors den, and she slowly padded in with Fireheart right behind her, still clenching her tail in-between his teeth. Immediately Sandstorm was on her paws, fur bristling, spitting in unspeakable fury at seeing what Cinderpaw was doing.

"What the hell are you doing, you piece of fox-dung?" She growled through clenched teeth.

Cinderpaw only smiled and mewed in a voice as sweet as honey

"What does it look like? This lovable oaf wouldn't let me go to sleep by myself, so he half-dragged me here by my tail to sleep with him"

The instant she said that, she realized how dirty it was. But she didn't care. She loved Fireheart, and she was going to make sure that he loved her too.

Sandstorm looked as if she was going to sink her teeth into Cinderpaw's neck right then and there, but restrained herself, and padded past the two cats. She purposely rubbed herself vigorously against Fireheart, and looked at him with a deep expression of affection in her eyes. But the flame-colored warrior just stared at her with anger and hostility in his eyes. As Sandstorm bounded away, on the verge of tears, Fireheart's eyes took on a confused look, and Cinderpaw knew that Fireheart didn't know that the cat he had just looked at was Sandstorm.

Cinderpaw limped to the far side of the den, and gently pushed Fireheart down. He didn't resist. She lay don't next to him, trying to position herself in the way that she had seen mates do before, but it wasn't easy with her bad leg and Fireheart having no idea were he was. But eventually she was curled up in-between his paws, and his chin was resting on her flank. Both of their tails were intertwined, and Fireheart began to lick Cinderpaw rapidly, with long strokes across her body.

Cinderpaw shivered in pleasure, not noticing the look that Fireheart was giving her, as if she was fresh-kill. But Fireheart did not stop covering her with rasps of his tongue, not even when the other warriors came in, looking embarrassed and confused.

_Let them be confused. They don't need to know what's up with him._Cinderpaw thought to herself. Before she fell asleep, Cinderpaw looked around to make sure that everycat was here, especially Sandstorm. Cinderpaw raised her head, looked Fireheart straight in the eyes, and said

"I love you."

Fireheart just looked at her, and mewed back

"I love you too."

Sighing contently, she let herself be swept away by the warm feeling of his tongue on her body. The last sight she was was the anger in Sandstorm's cold green eyes.

Fireheart wondered to himself why a mouse had just told him that she loved him. _Best play it safe and go along with this_ He thought, and then began covering the mouse with licks again until it was snoring. He settled his head on her flanked, and hoped he would figure out what the hell was going on in the morning.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I had fun righting that chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

a lot, but I like Sandstorm too, so I'm not sure which way this is gonna go. Wish me luck!CinderpawThis chapter is kinda sad, I think. I really like

Cinderpaw woke up feeling happier than she had ever felt before. She was lying down next to the cat she loved in the WARRIORS den, not the Yellowfang's or the apprentice's den. She yawned loudly, and gazed lovingly at Fireheart as he stirred awake. She was taken aback by the sharp yowl that he emitted upon finding what his paws were wrapped around.

"C-Cinderpaw…what's going on?" Fireheart stammered, his eyes wide and full of shock

"Uh…well, you see Fireheart…" Cinderpaw tried to think of an explanation, but she drew a blank. She hadn't thought that she would go this far with Fireheart, and didn't plan ahead to after the cat nip had faded.

"So how's it like having a cripple for a mate, Fireheart?" A cold voice startled both of them, and they turned around to see Sandstorm standing in the entrance of the den.

"Sandstorm! What do you mean by mate?" Fireheart mewed, tilting his head to one side.

"Don't act stupid Fireheart! Everycat in the clan saw you trailing after Cinderpaw like a love-sick kit. It was pathetic really, the way you took her by the tail and brought her here" Sandstorm growled, her fur standing on end.

"I…I don't remember doing that…" Fireheart murmured, more to himself then to Sandstorm.

"Well, you did! I hope your happy with your choice, Fireheart, because Starclan knows you'll have to keep it forever." The pale-ginger she-cat said the last words with such pain and sorrow that even Cinderpaw felt bad for her. She stormed out of the den, kicking dirt back into the faces of the two cats who stared after her, shocked.

Fireheart whirled around to face Cinderpaw, grief and sorrow in his green eyes.

"Cinderpaw…I'm so sorry! I…I don't know what came over me. You have to forgive me!" He wailed, throwing himself at her paws.

Cinderpaw just stared down, shocked. _He didn't know! _She thought gleefully, then pretended to look mad at him.

"I don't know, Fireheart. What you did last night…I'll never forget it all my life."

That was true. Cinderpaw would never forget what had transpired between the two cats yesterday, and she would cherish it all her life.

"Cinderpaw…what did I do to you?" Fireheart mewled, a look of anger stronger than anything Cinderpaw had seen filling his eyes. Cinderpaw thought that he was angry at her, until he said "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt you!"

"N-no, Fireheart. You didn't hur-"

"Don't lie! You can tell me, Cinderpaw. I need to know that I didn't do anything…wrong to you last night" Fireheart mewed, self-loathing filling his eyes to the brink

Cinderpaw couldn't stand to look at him like this. This was her fault, all of it, and now Fireheart was blaming himself. She took a step forward, and rubbed against the tense ginger warrior

"You didn't do anything to be ashamed of, Fireheart. Trust me" Cinderpaw said softly, closing her eyes in pleasure. Suddenly empty space was were Fireheart was a heartbeat before. Fireheart looked at her, and spoke "Cinderpaw, don't…touch me. I did something wrong yesterday, I brought you here and, I just forced you to sleep here next to me…I can't believe that I did that. Just stay away, Cinderpaw. I don't want to hurt you anymore" With that, Fireheart raced out of the den, running full speed to Bluestar's den.

Cinderpaw looked after him, feeling trepidation beginning to fill her heart. _What if he never talks to me again? What if he finds out what I did?_ She thought nervously, and covered her head with her paws, trying to shake away those thoughts.

Fireheart spoke to Bluestar in a flat voice, but his eyes were full of shame.

"Bluestar…I did something yesterday that I was terrible, and awful, and disgusting. I…took Cinderpaw and made her sleep with me in the warrior's den. When I woke up this morning, I had her sleeping with me like a mate does with his lover. Bluestar…what's wrong with me? I can't remember all of yesterday, but I know that what I did was wrong. Please, please help me!"

Bluestar looked at the ginger warrior with understanding in her eyes.

"Fireheart, a few cats spoke to me on this matter. They say that they saw you acting…weird around Cinderpaw, then you grabbed her tail and went into the warrior's den. They reported that you and her said that you loved each other."

Bluestar mewed, her voice sympathetic, yet stern.

"So I'm a monster…" Fireheart spat to himself, rage filling up within him. _If…if I made Cinderpaw say that she loved me….what else did I make her do! _The rage turned into sorrow as he thought of his apprentice, with her crippled leg. That was his fault also. He should have made her stay in the camp, yet he let her just go and get hit by a monster…

"Bluestar, I need to talk to Cinderpaw some more about what happened. If I don't report back by sunhigh…send a patrol of warriors to the den." Fireheart growled through clenched teeth. Bluestar nodded, and dismissed him with a flick of her tail.

Sunhigh was far enough away that he and Cinderpaw could have enough time to talk about what happened. As he emerged from Bluestar's den and padded over to Cinderpaw, he saw her look at him with fear in her eyes. _What have I done? _He was determined to find out that answer, no matter what.

Cinderpaw saw Fireheart coming towards her, angry. _Bluestar told him. He found out! _She thought miserably, but swallowed and stayed put. She was going to tell Fireheart how sorry she was, no matter how much he would hate her after it.

_He'll probably go back with Sandstorm. _She thought bitterly, and held her breath as the flame-colored warrior approached her.

* * *

**Oooh. Cliffhanger. Exciting. Well, I'm tired, so I don't think I'm gonna write anymore tonight. I'll write more tomorrow, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a lot of Cinderpaw and Fireheart, but then Cinderpaw goes for a walk and sees a certain ginger she-cat. Uh oh. I do not own warriors.**

Cinderpaw buried her muzzle in-between her paws, hoping that she could will away Fireheart. But when she looked up, He was standing over her, a guarded expression clouding his eyes.

"Cinderpaw, we need to talk. Alone" Fireheart said in barely a whisper, the guarded expression never leaving him. "Let's go." He mewed, flicking his tail at the warrior's den.

Cinderpaw followed him silently, her tail drooping and her head held low. When they arrived, Fireheart glanced at Runningwind, and the young warrior walked out of the den, looking embarrassed and curious.

Fireheart padded over to were they had slept that night, looked as if he was going to lay down, then thought better of it. He didn't want to be in the same nest as last night. He sat down a few mouse-tails away from there, and sat with his tail neatly curled around his paws.

"Sit." He spoke, gesturing at a spot on the other side of the den. **(I don't know how big the warriors den is, I'm assuming that you can talk easily with a cat on the other side.)** Cinderpaw did as she was told, trying to get as comfortable as her injured leg would let her. She didn't meet Fireheart's eyes as he began to speak

"Cinderpaw, I want you to take me through what happened yesterday. Don't leave anything out. Anything." Although his eyes were uncertain, Fireheart's voice was firm and controlled. He flicked his tail to let her know he was done speaking. Drawing in a deep breath, Cinderpaw mewed

"Fireheart, I offered you some fresh-kill to share. When you were done eating it, you began to act…funny. You…told me to follow you, and grabbed my tail. You brought me to the warriors den, and asked me to stay with you. That's all, Fireheart. I promise."

She tried to sound believable with those last two words, but she was terrified that he would figure out her lie. But Fireheart only nodded, his eyes glazed over as he thought about what the apprentice had told him. After what seemed like an eternity to Cinderpaw, he spoke.

"Cinderpaw, I'm still not sure why I did what I did. But if what you say is true, than it could have been much, _much_ worse than it actually was. Do you forgive me?"

His green eyes were pleading, and his fur was starting to stand on end in anticipation. Cinderpaw could see how much stress this was causing him. She couldn't stand to see him like this anymore.

"I forgive you, you big fur-ball." She mewed, limping over and giving his ears a good licking. A smile began to creep on Fireheart's face, and he returned the friendly gesture. They both began to purr, and Cinderpaw had to fight the urge to twine her tail with his. Fireheart stood up abruptly, and walked out of the den, mewing a good-bye to Cinderpaw over his shoulder. He had to go see Bluestar.

Cinderpaw sighed, and padded out of the den. She needed to go for a walk to clear her thoughts. Limping slowly out of camp, she could feel the hot gazes of her clanmates. _Everything is going to be so awkward from now on…_ Cinderpaw thought to herself, but dismissed the thought by thinking about yesterday. She could still almost feel the warmth of Fireheart's body pressed against hers, and she began to purr, closing her eyes.

She snapped her eyes open when she caught the scent of that damn Sandstorm. A growl began to form in her throat as she saw the ginger cat pad out of a patch of bracken. Both she-cats raised their hackles, and hissed at one another.

"So what is the great mate of Fireheart doing walking alone in the woods?" Sandstorm spat crossly, her eyes narrowed to slits. She began to slowly circle the gray cat, eyeing her up and down with hostility. "Fireheart must be blind to not notice that leg of yours. It looks disgusting." She meowed coldly, letting her eyes rest scornfully on Cinderpaw's injured leg.

Cinderpaw winced. Her leg was her weak spot, the one area that she couldn't defend, and Sandstorm had made sure she didn't forget it. Cinderpaw struggled to think of a comeback, then just mewed simply

"He loves me."

Sandstorm snarled. "Liar! I know you did something to him! Fireheart would never look at me like that…and he would never prefer you over me!" With that the ginger she-cat turned her back and stalked away, leaving Cinderpaw alone with her pelt bristling.

"Stupid cat…" She said silently to herself, and hobbled back to camp. Yellowfang was in her den, and Cinderpaw flopped down, exhausted after that exchange with Sandstorm.

"Cinderpaw! Just the cat I was looking for. I have a question for you." Yellowfang rasped, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Yes, Yellowfang?" Cinderpaw meowed, her ears pricked with curiosity.

"How would you like to be my apprentice? You've been in the den for a while, and you're a pleasure to have around. You know almost all of the herbs already, and you would make a perfect medicine cat." Yellowfang purred, flicking her tail expectantly.

Cinderpaw knew that this was because she couldn't be a warrior. She thought about her being a medicine cat, helping cats who were in injured and in pain. She could do it, she knew. She could make her clan proud. But…

Medicine cats couldn't have mates, and she loved Fireheart. The way she felt whenever she was near him was precious to her. She wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Well?" Yellowfang meowed, impatient.

Cinderpaw opened her mouth to answer.

**What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

. I don't own warriors. I just wanted to say that there isn't a huge age difference between Fireheart and Cinderpaw. Look at Brackenfur and Sorreltail, and Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Waaaaaaaay bigger age difference there.

"Well, Cinderpaw? I'm waiting." Yellowfang murmured, doubt beginning to flicker in her eyes.

"I…I can't, Yellowfang. I just can't…" Cinderpaw mewed unhappily. She tried to make herself as small as possible, hoping that she could just disappear altogether.

"Why is that, Cinderpaw? You know you can't be a warrior." Yellowfang meowed, a hint of a growl in her voice. The old gray she-cat had not expected Cinderpaw to say no.

Cinderpaw took a deep breath, and answered Yellowfang's question.

"I'm in love."

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes, looking at Cinderpaw with a mixture of sympathy and disbelief in her eyes. She knew the pain of loving someone and not being allowed to do so.

"Is it Fireheart?" Yellowfang mewed, but she already knew the answer to her question.

"Is it that obvious, Yellowfang?" Cinderpaw said, looking at her paws. She was embarrassed, and didn't want the old medicine cat to see that.

"The whole clan saw what happened between you two yesterday, Cinderpaw. And I also noticed that someone had taken some cat nip from my stores yesterday. Cinderpaw…you didn't, did you?" Yellowfang muttered, anger starting to take over her sympathy.

"I had to, Yellowfang! Don't you see! If I didn't do that, he would still be with Sandstorm…"

"Maybe that's what he wanted, Cinderpaw. You don't go aroudn manipulating cats emotions as you please. You shouldn't have done it, Cinderpelt. I'm very disappointed in you."

"You won't tell, Yellowfang, will you? Please!" Cinderpaw mewled, desperate that her secret didn't get out. How could she live with herself if Fireheart hated her? She shuddered at the thought.

"No, I won't tell. But you must never, ever do it again. Do you understand me, Cinderpaw?" Yellowfang snarled, sending a wave of fear over Cinderpaw. She nodded her had as hard as she could, and hurriedly limped out of the den. She wanted as much space as possible from Yellowfang right now, and she had to talk to Bluestar.

Cinderpaw hobbled into Bluestar's den, and saw her leader eating a vole. Cinderpaw dipped her head in respect, and let Bluestar finished eating before she spoke. As Bluestar swiped her tongue around her mouth, Cinderpaw began to speak.

"Bluestar, I will never be a warrior. I know this. I can't be useful to my clan, so I come here to ask that I may join the elders, that way I may still have a place in this clan."

Bluestar had stared at her intently while she was talking, and when she finished she mewed

"Are you sure that this is what you want? You could be a medicine cat apprentice…"

Bluestar trailed off, seeing the look in Cinderpaw's eyes. With a brisk nod, she strode out of the den onto the high rock, and gave out the familiar clan call.

As cats streamed out of their dens, Cinderpaw saw Fireheart walking by himself, curiosity in his eyes. He glanced up and saw Cinderpaw, and a smile spread across his face. Cinderpaw smiled too, and a shiver ran through her body. _Now we can be together forever_ She thought happily, and closed her eyes.

**(I can't remember the warrior ceremony words, so lets just say Bluestar told everyone that Cinderpaw was going to the elders, and gave her the name Cinderpelt.)**

Cinderpelt limped to the elders den, and tried to find a place to make herself more comfortable. She found an unused nest, and curled into a tight ball, drifting off to sleep as she pictured Fireheart, touching noses with her and congratulating her on her new name.

Fireheart and Sandstorm were hunting together, and tension crackled through the air. Things had not been right ever since he and Cinderpelt had…He shuddered just thinking about it. But he couldn't stop imagining the look that she gave him with her pale-blue eyes, a look of affection that was more than friendly. In his thoughts, he bumped into Sandstorm, causing the ginger she-cat to spit crossly at him.

A familiar scent hit his nose. He opened his jaws to catch a better whiff, and realized that it was cat nip. The last time he had cat nip was when he was a kit, still a kitty pet. Or was it? He couldn't shake the feeling that he had just recently come in contact with the potent, herb, but he couldn't think why.

"Hey Sandstorm, what does Yellowfang use cat nip for?" Fireheart meowed, tilting his head to one side for curiosity.

"She uses it to make cat's deaths easier and less painful. **(I know that's not what it's used for, but this is my story and that's how cat nip works for me.) **It gives them hallucinations and…That piece of fox-dung!" Sandstorm ended with a yowl, and started racing back to camp, crashing through the bracken and grass.

Fireheart just gazed after her, his head still tilted to one side, puzzled. Who was Sandstorm talking about? Shaking his head, he padded after her at a brisk pace, thinking of the way Cinderpelt looked at him while she was up on the high rock. He shivered, but he didn't know if it was because of excitement or discomfort.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I guess you figured out that Sandstorm knows what Cinderpelt did, and is off to get revenge. But how will she get revenge? I don't know yet. Hope you liked it. I don't own warriors.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy. This is All Cinderpelt and Sandstorm, so it might get a little dangerous...**

* * *

Sandstorm stopped a few fox-tails from the entrance to the camp, letting herself catch her breath. As she stood, panting, her mind raced with ideas. What was she going to do with Cinderpelt. A wave of anger washed over, and she shivered as she pictured herself ripping out Cinderpelt's throat, watching her bleed to death in the middle of camp…

Taking one final deep breath, Sandstorm padded calmly into camp, gazing around nonchalantly. She didn't see Cinderpelt, but she thought she knew were she was. Sandstorm stood in front of the elder's den, trying to figure out what to do. Cinderpelt was in their, Sandstorm could smell her. As if Starclan wanted Sandstorm to take revenge, Bluestar called a clan meeting.

_Probably just some stupid naming ceremony. It's not important. _Sandstorm thought to herself. As the elder filed past her, she gave each one a nod of respect. _That cripple will be the last one out with that…that thing she calls a leg._ Sandstorm thought gleefully, and entered the elder's den.

Cinderpelt was just making her way over to the entrance when she was her. Her glowing green eyes were filled with rage, and Cinderpelt took a step back, afraid.

"W-what do you want, Sandstorm?" Cinderpelt mewed, trying to sound brave. She knew right away something was wrong. She had never seen any cat like this before, and her heart started to beat faster, filling her ears with its pounding.

"I know what you did to Fireheart, Cinderpelt. Do you really think you could keep such a thing hidden for long? I guess Fireheart was so appalled to you that you had to drug him to get close to him!" Sandstorm purred, her tail flashing to and fro.

Cinderpelt gasped with shock. How could she have possibly have found out? _Yellowfang must have told!_ Cinderpelt thought, anger coursing through her. She tried to get up, and started to speak

"Listen, Sandstorm, I ju-"

In an instant, Sandstorm was on top of her, her teeth dangerously close to her neck. Cinderpelt could taste fresh-kill and blood on her breath, and shrunk back at the bitterness.

"Stay. Were. You. Are!" Sandstorm screeched, spitting out each word by itself. Cinderpelt's eyes widened in terror. _Someone must have heard her. Someone's coming, they must be… _Cinderpelt thought. She tried to shrink down to make herself as small a target as possible.

Sandstorm unsheathed her claws, and admired them.

"Are you going to scream?" She asked coolly, never taking her eyes off her claws.

"What?" Cinderpelt mewled, sounding like a kit

"I said "Are you going to scream?"' Sandstorm spat at her, before lashing out with her claws. They nipped the tip of Cinderpelt's nose, drawing bright crimson blood.

Cinderpelt whimpered, but didn't scream. That was the last thing she was going to do. _Fireheart will come, don't worry!_ She thought to herself, but she didn't believe it. And even if he did, she didn't think anyone could take on Sandstorm in the state she was in right now.

"Good. Now, why did you do that to Fireheart?" Sandstorm asked in the same cool voice. Her tone betrayed nothing, but Cinderpelt could see such rage in her eyes that it made her flinch.

"Because I love him." Cinderpelt meowed, her voice stronger than she would have thought. She did love him, with all her heart, and she felt proud of it.

Sandstorm slowly took her weight off of Cinderpelt, and Cinderpelt thought she was going to let her go. But Sandstorm kept one paw on Cinderpelt's throat, while she slowly moved her other one to her injured leg.

"Wrong answer" Sandstorm snarled, and brought her paw down in a furious swoop on Cinderpelt's injured leg.

Cinderpelt wanted to screech, wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The pain was too great for her to handle. She faded in and out of blackness, before everything became clear again. Panting, she pleaded to Sandstorm

"Please…please stop…"

"Why did you do what you did to Fireheart?" Sandstorm asked, this time not taking care to control her voice. She was nearly shrieking with rage, and Cinderpelt knew that she was going to die…die before she could tell Fireheart how she truly felt about him.

"I told you, I love him" Cinderpelt whispered, a spark of defiance in her voice.

Sandstorm stared at her for a moment, then quickly turned her head and bit down into Cinderpelt's leg, hard.

That was it. Cinderpelt yowled as hard as she could in pain. Everything was fuzzy, going in and out of focus. She yowled again, hoping the whole forest would hear her. Sandstorm only crunched down harder, and Cinderpelt screamed again, this time weaker. Sandstorm wasn't letting go, and once she lost consciousness, she was going to be killed by her. She was fading into darkness, and she wanted to go to that pain free numbness that was waiting for her. The last thing she could remember was a flash of ginger fur, and an achingly familiar voice screaming at her, begging her.

"Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt! What did she do to you…"

* * *

**Wow. I really, really did not mean to make it that…weird. I had an idea of Sandstorm forcing Cinderpelt to eat cat nip and then do stuff to her, but this came out instead. Hopefully next chapter will not be so dark…and scary. I scared myself right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter should be a bit brighter than the previous one. I hope. I do not own warriors. Sorry, was really busy yesterday and couldn't update. :(**

* * *

Fireheart gazed sadly at Cinderpelt. The pretty gray she-cat was in a pitiful heap on Yellowfang's den. _That's right. Pretty._Fireheart thought to himself, and he closed his eyes. Lying next to Cinderpelt was a pretty ginger she-cat, with blood matted around her neck and flank. _I did that to her…_Fireheart thought bitterly. He loved Sandstorm, and he never wanted to hurt her. But the past few moons he had grown affections towards Cinderpelt, and he didn't know if it was love. He liked being around both of these cats, but it was clear now that they could never be in sight of one another. Fireheart sighed unhappily. He padded over in-between the two cats and curled into a tight ball, separating them while keeping both of them warm. To his right was Cinderpelt, his apprentice; the cat who made him shiver when she looked at him. To his left was Sandstorm, his friend; the cat that made his heart beat faster every time they were close together. He was glad when sleep came to him swiftly after his exhausting day. **(Just a thought…how funny would it be if Spottedleaf just came to him in a dream and was like "Your mine, Fireheart!" Don't worry, that's not going to happen!)**

Cinderpelt woke with a start, and was surprised that it was next to Fireheart. _He must really love me…he saved me from Sandstorm!_Cinderpelt thought, and started to purr. Her purr was cut short as she saw the cat next to him, still fast asleep. Sandstorm! She tried to get up, but grimaced in pain as her leg reminded her of what had all happened yesterday. Her movement woke Fireheart, and he was on his feet in an instant. He glanced over at Sandstorm, and let his fur lie flat.

"Cinderpelt, are you ok?" Fireheart mewed, concern filling his pale-green eyes

"I'm fine, Fireheart. Can…can we go somewhere that _she_isn't?" Cinderpelt growled, struggling to control her emotions. _I guess the final choice has been made. Fireheart is mine now, and Sandstorm can joke on a piece of fresh-kill for all I care!_Cinderpelt thought happily to herself. The happiness began faded when she saw Fireheart shake his head.

"I can't just leave her, Cinderpelt. I have to stay with her, until she gets better. I'm the one who did this to her…" Fireheart mewed, his eyes gazing sadly over the wounds he had given Sandstorm. He lay down next to her, and gently began to lick her wounds.

"B-but…I thought you loved _me!_" Cinderpelt choked out, feeling a wail beginning to build up within her. Fireheart stopped cleaning Sandstorm, and looked up at Cinderpelt. His gaze was full of confusion and doubt. Fireheart opened his mouth to speak, then abruptly shut it. He turned his gaze to his paws, and managed to stutter out

"Cinderpelt...I don't know _what_ I feel about you."

Cinderpelt let out a gasp, terror gripping at her heart. _What is he trying to say? _

_"_I never felt anything more than pride and a protectiveness around you. But after..._it _happened, I started to...feel differently about you. Whenever I'm around you I feel different, but I don't know if that's right or not."

"Fireheart, it is right! I know it is! I feel the same about you, too. Don't you see? This means that it _is_right!" Cinderpelt purred, attempting to limp closer towards Fireheart. But he back away to the wall of the medicine cat's den.

"Cinderpelt...I used to feel like this around Sandstorm too. But after what she did to you...I don't know what to do. I can't just leave her, but I can't leave you either!" Fireheart croaked out. He flattened his ears and burried his muzzle in his paws.

"Oh Fireheart..." Cinderpelt whispered, and walked over to him. She lay down next to him, trying to get as close as possible. She gratefully drunk in his scent. He smelled like the forest, like the wind. _This is the closest I'll ever get to being a warrior..._Cinderpelt thought bitterly, but the thought was soon gone as Fireheart buried his muzzle in her fur. She started to purr, the sound filling up her whole body. Fireheart was purring too, and Cinderpelt closed her eyes in pleasure. Fireheart began to gently lick her flank, with long, slow strokes of his tongue. He slowly worked his way up to her neck, and gently bit her skin. He worked around her neck, following each bite with a swift lick.

Cinderpelt gave out a small gasp of pleasure, and turned to face Fireheart. He was still gently nipping her neck, but his eyes were gazing into hers. They were full of affection...and lust. Cinderpelt shivered, feeling emotion coursing through her like fire. Glancing around the den, she was Sandstorm still laying there, unconscious.

"Fireheart, what about Sandstorm..." She whispered, realizing the pain she must be putting him through. "I don't want you to do anything that-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, for Fireheart had put his tail over her mouth.

"Don't talk." He murmured, letting his tail fall to the ground. He began to intertwine it with Cinderpelt's, enjoying the feel of her against him. He glanced over at Sandstorm, and felt a pang of guilt. He had loved her...but than Cinderpelt had come, and he couldn't deny the way he felt around her.

"Just forget about her, Cinderpelt. Just forget about everything else. Just think about me..." Fireheart mewed, hoping that she would take his words seriously. If everything else just disappeared, they would be ok.

"This never would have happened if I didn't lose control on that day." Fireheart meowed, thinking of the time he had lost all of his memory and had taken Cinderpelt to the warriors den. He thought he felt a tremor of unease pass through Cinderpelt, but he shook his head. _What could she possibly feel uneasy about? _He thought, and rested his head on her flank. Closing his eyes, he heard her heart beating faster, and Cinderpelt twitching with excitment.

"Does this mean were mates, Cinderpelt?" Fireheart asked sleepily, beggining to drowze off.

"No." A cold voice answered him, and both he and Cinderpelt jumped up with a start.

Gazing at them from across the den, Sandstorm was staggering to her feet, her eyes blazing with fury and anger.

"And I'll tell you why" Sandstorm snarled, flexing her claws. She looked ready to leap.

Fireheart stood up and stood in front of Cinderpelt.

"Don't come near her, Sandstorm! Or I'll give you ten times worse than last time!" Fireheart growled, his fur bristling.

Sandstorm gave a harsh bark of laughter, and mewed in barely a whisper

"Let me tell you something about Cinderpelt."

Behind him, Fireheart heard Cinderpelt gasp.

* * *

**Uh oh. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was really busy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy this chapter. Mostly Sandstorm and Cinderpelt here.**

* * *

"What do you mean, Sandstorm?" Fireheart snarles. His fur was still standing on end, and he turned his head quickly to face Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt was gazing at Sandstorm, her eyes wide with horror.

"Sandstorm…don't…" She mewed weakly. She was trembling like a kit, and looked up to face Fireheart.

"I'm so sorry, Fireheart." She whispered, and put her head in-between her paws. She was still trembling all over, and her fear-scent was coming off in waves.

Fireheart looked down at Cinderpelt, and realized that he was afraid also. He loved Cinderpelt, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"What are you trying to say, Sandstorm. Just spit it out!" Fireheart spoke through clenched teeth. A deep rage was filling him, and he shook his head to control it. _Why can't me and Cinderpelt ever just be alone!_ He thought angrily. _Everyone just has to go away!_

"You want to know, Fireheart? This is what happened. That…that piece of fox-dung behind you was jealous of me and you…" Sandstorm mewled soundly, her voice starting to quaver. She closed her eyes to steady herself, and after what seemed like an eternity to Fireheart, she opened them, full of rage and hate.

"She…she _drugged_you Fireheart. She took a piece of fresh-kill and put cat nip on it! That's why you took her to the warriors den. That's why you rejected me!" Sandstorm was snarling, and bits of foam were flying from her mouth.

Behind him, Cinderpelt had started sobbing. Tears were streaming from her face, and she refused to make eye contact with Fireheart.

"You're…you're lying! You just made that up so I would leave Cinderpelt!" Fireheart yowled, unsheathing his claws. His anger was on the verge of spilling over, and he would kill Sandstorm. He would make her regret ever telling that horrible lie.

"I'm not lying, Fireheart. She _did_do it. That's the only reason you love her instead of me…" Sandstorm was whispering now, and her eyes were pleading. "I love you, Fireheart. Ever since you saved my life that day by the gorge, my goal in life has been to be with you. I _want_ you. It hurts so much, to see you and…_her_ together, knowing that it should be me!"

Sandstorm had also started sobbing, and her eyes were full of pain and grief. But they also had love, a love so strong he had only seen it in one other she-cat's eyes. Cinderpelt's.

"Cinderpelt, is this true?" Fireheart meowed evenly, not letting his true emotions show. All his anger was gone, and inside him was just a big black pit. HE couldn't love either of these cats, or he would destroy the other.

"Yes, Fireheart. It's true. But I only did it because I loved you, and you never noticed me. I'm so sorry…" Cinderpelt choked out in-between her sobs.

"Very well." He replied flatly, and began to pad out of the medicine cat den slowly. He didn't look back as both she-cats called his name. He didn't stop at the warriors den, either. He just walked out of camp, thoughts whirling through his head at a rapid pace.

_Whom do I choose? I love Cinderpelt…but I love Sandstorm, too. They're both important to me, more important than any other cats in the forest._Deep in his thoughts, Fireheart didn't realize that he had made it to the Thunderpath. _What made me walk here?_ He thought bitterly, but just padded across the harsh black surface.

In short time he was at the spot were Windclan had camped. Everything was easy then, when no one was in love with him. He could spend an entire day at camp without having to break someone's heart. _I can't love either of them. I can't._

Fireheart thought. _But I do…I love them both. I _want _both of them. Bad._

"I can't control my emotions." Fireheart spat out, and flopped onto the ground dejectedly. He hoped sleep would come, but he knew that it wasn't going to. Resting his head in his paws, Fireheart prepared for a hard night ahead of him.

* * *

Cinderpelt was trying to control the cries that were racking her body. She couldn't. Salty tears streamed into her mouth, but she didn't try to spit them out. Glancing over towards Sandstorm, she saw that the pale ginger she-cat was staring at the rock wall, her fur matted down with tears that had stopped flowing.

"Why would you do that!" Cinderpelt tried to scream, but it came out as a croak. "You couldn't just leave us alone!"

Sandstorm turned to face Cinderpelt, her eyes bleak with pain.

"I could ask you the same thing. You just couldn't stand to see my happy with Fireheart. What did I ever do to you?" Sandstorm whispered, the faintest hint of a growl in her voice.

"Because...Fireheart is supposed to love me like I love him. Which he does, or did, untill you ruined it right now!" Cinderpelt said, her voice rising with each word.

Sandstorm averted her gaze and began to lick her wounds. _Fireheart gave you those for _me! Cinderpelt thought happily, closed her eyes. She tried to picture The ginger tom she loved, with his green eyes and perfect, muscular body. Sighing contently, she was taken off guard by what Sandstorm said next.

"He hasn't mated with you yet, has he?" Sandstorm mewed triumphantly, her eyes gleaming.

* * *

**There you have it. I couldn't think of a better ending. I need ideas! Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know how long this story is going to be. I think until I get bored of writing it. Who knows. Enjoy. I don't own warriors.**

* * *

**"W-what do you mean?"** Cinderpelt stammered, her fur starting to prickle uneasily. She had thought about it, having Fireheart's kits. She wanted to very, very badly. She couldn't be a warrior, and she loved Fireheart. What better way to serve her clan than being a queen, and mate, to the tom that she loved?

**"Well, I just wanted to know if he's mated with you, too."** Sandstorm meowed sweetly, a malevolent glimmer in her eyes. She sat down, and curled her tail neatly around her paws. **"I think I might even have his kits."** She said in that same, sweet voice. _You've never mated with him, no matter how much you wanted to!_ Sandstorm thought to herself bitterly. But she didn't show her real emotions, just a fake mask of happiness.

**"You're lying! Fireheart never loved you enough for that!"** Cinderpelt tried to sound tough, but her voice cracked. She didn't believe that piece of fox-dung, but what if? What if Fireheart did? Cinderpelt swallowed nervously, kneading the ground with her front paws. She didn't want Sandstorm to see her doubtful, but she couldn't help it. She loved Fireheart too much, and she wanted to be the only cat in the world for him.

Fireheart woke with a start, trying to figure out where he was. Realization hit him when he didn't scent the familiar smell of Cinderpelt. He had grown accustomed to sleeping next to the gray she-cat, and her scent was as familiar as his own. Shaking sleep from his mind, he stood up and started to pace back and forth.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself sadly, confusion filling his mind. He loved both she-cats, but he didn't know if it was equal anymore. He felt more comfortable around Cinderpelt, the feeling was stronger with her…but he couldn't abandon Sandstorm. _Why couldn't she have just kept on hating me?_ He thought angrily. _Everything would have been much simpler!_

Fireheart thought back to when Sandstorm had wanted nothing to do with him. He tried to pick the exact moment that she had stopped hating him, and started liking him…_My warrior ceremony? No…she made fun of me there. My mission to Windclan? Again, I was ridiculed by her…_ Fireheart thought. He realized that Sandstorm had pretty much made his life hell until…_The battle at the gorge! I saved her from falling over, and she never acted the same! That's it!_ He yowled triumphantly.

_What about Cinderpelt?_ A small voice in Fireheart said. _She didn't always love you, did she?_.

**"Well, that's easy. I never noticed that look in her eyes until after the accident…and after she drugged me."** Fireheart mewed to himself.

_Is the only way I can have love is if I rescue someone?_ Fireheart thought, amused. But he was right. Sandstorm and Cinderpelt had only grown affections towards him after he had saved their lives. _Does that mean one of them has to save my life?_ Fireheart thought, but shook his head quickly to clear that. He knew Cinderpelt couldn't do that with her injury, and he didn't want to put stress on anyone.

With silent determination in his mind, he began to walk back to the Thunderclan camp.

Cinderpelt waited for Sandstorm to fall asleep. One the pale ginger she-cat was safely sleeping, Cinderpelt crept out of the den. She saw Dustpelt on guard, so she quickly made her way to the dirt-place. Sneaking through there, she tried to catch Fireheart's scent. It was starting to get stale, but she followed it. It led towards Riverclan territory. _Were could he be going?_ She thought sadly, her heart beginning to beat faster.

The journey was almost too much for her injured leg. Sandstorm had made it much worse, and it would take a long time for it to heal back to normal. _If normal means crippled…_ Shaking her head, she realized she was at the Riverclan border. She found some moss that looked comfortable enough, and flopped down on her side. She was going to wait for Fireheart to come back, and when he did, she would spill her heart out to him. Closing her eyes, she pictured a flame-colored tom padding through the woods to find her, to be with her. Sighing contently, she let sleep overtake her.

Sandstorm woke just after dawn, and saw that Cinderpelt wasn't in the den with her. _Finally!_ She thought happily, and began to groom herself. She had to look good for a plan that she had come up with over night. _I just need to find a tom…any tom will do. Maybe even Brackenfur! I'm sure that would tear Cinderpelt up! Just any tom, to make Fireheart jealous…_

Her plan was a simple one. Seduce a cat, and make sure Fireheart sees them together. He would get jealous, and leave that filthy excuse for a cat Cinderpelt for her! _Perfect!_ Sandstorm thought happily. She looked at the wounds that Fireheart had given her, and was thankful they weren't deep. They were already almost healed. _If he didn't love me, they would have been much worse!_

After a couple of minutes making sure her fur was immaculate, she stood up. She walked around the den, trying to look as attract as possible. She wave her tail back and forward, lifting it up in an inviting manner. She tried to get the perfect look in her eyes to tell someone _I want you! _

"**I just have to picture Fireheart!" **She meowed aloud. She let out a small _mrroow_ of laughter, then lay back down. She curled her paws underneath her, and waited for the sun to come fully up. Then she could begin her plan to get Fireheart back from Cinderpelt.

* * *

**What's going to happen? What tom will she seduce? Give me Suggestions!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've read the reviews, and they've helped me shape out the story better. I know have a fuzzy image, instead of a vague one! I don't own warriors. Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was fully above the horizon, and camp was buzzing with activity. Sandstorm gave herself one last check-up, making sure that she looked pristine. After she was satisfied, she padded out of the medicine cat den. Glancing around, she saw Graystripe eating a plump squirrel by the fresh-kill pile. Seeing her opportunity, Sandstorm walked over to Graystripe.

_Fireheart's best friend! This is too good to be true!_ Sandstorm thought to herself.

"**Hello, Graystripe! How are you today!"**Sandstorm purred, lying down next to the gray tom. Their pelts were touching, and Graystripe was staring at her with his mouth agape.

"**H-hey Sandstorm…"**Graystripe managed to stammer out, before Sandstorm had put her tail over his mouth.

"**Shh…don't talk…"**Sandstorm whispered seductively, using the look that she had practiced all night. She turned the full force of her gaze onto Graystripe, but saw nothing but confusion in return.

"**I…uh…have to go do something…"**Graystripe meowed, standing up abruptly. He half walked, half ran out of the camp. He kept on staring over his shoulder, as if to make sure that she didn't follow him.

_Minor setback. I didn't even want Graystripe, that was just practice. _Sandstorm thought, trying to convince herself. She gazed around the camp, and saw Brackenfur. Smiling to herself, she quietly snuck towards the tom.

_He should be easy! I don't think he's ever talked to a she-cat besides his sister!_Sandstorm thought excitedly. Soon she was standing behind Brackenfur, who was gazing off into the forest, apparently deep in thought.

"**Hello."**Sandstorm whispered, and Brackenfur whipped around to face her. His fur was bristling, and his eyes were wide with anger and confusion.

"**What do you want?"** He hissed, causing Sandstorm to take a step back. She hadn't anticipated Brackenfur's reaction.

"**I just wanted to talk…"** She murmured, meeting Brackenfur's gaze. She tried to look sad and pitiful, as if his reaction to her had hurt her. Instantly he let his fur lie flat. He suddenly looked concerned, and quickly took a step towards her. They were face to face, and Sandstorm knew that she had captured the young tom in the first step of the trap.

"**I'm…sorry, Sandstorm. It's just…I've been really stressed out lately, and I don't know what to do."** The bracken-colored warrior muttered.

"It's ok, Brackenfur. We all get stressed, and sometimes we can't control it." Sandstorm mewed, pushing herself against the tom. She could tell from the twitch of his ears that he was surprised, but he didn't try to move away. Instead he moved a little closer, and a purr began to rumble in his throat.

_This is going perfectly. Pretty soon I'll have him in my paws, and then Fireheart will be mine…_Sandstorm thought, but tried to push that thought out of her mind. She needed to be totally focused for what she was trying to do. She began to purr also, pushing herself even closer to Brackenfur. She began to twine tails with his, and she heard swift intake of breath. She turned to face Brackenfur, and the tom was gazing at her with unbridled affection.

"**Let's go somewhere more comfortable…"**Sandstorm meowed secuctivly. She broke from him, and began to pad into the warriors den. She lifted her tail invitingly, waving it back and forward. She looked over her shoulder, and was pleased to see Brackenfur stumbling after her. She entered the warriors den, and was both happy and disappointed that no one was there. She wanted Fireheart to be jealous, and having other cats tell him that Sandstorm was with Brackenfur would help. But she was still in love with Fireheart, and she couldn't help not wanting cats to think that her and Brackenfur were getting _too_close. Making herself comfortable, she quietly wait for Brackenfur to do the same. Once they were close together, Sandstorm began to groom him, letting her tail become one with his. Brackenfur was purring loudly, and he turned to groom Sandstorm.

**"It looks like you've been groomed very well recently..." **Brackenfur didn't know why that bothered him, but he didn't want any other cat than him to touch Sandstorm.

Sandstorm sighed contently, letting herself drift off to sleep next to Brackenfur. She hadn't thought that getting him would be so easy to get!

_I don't think any other cat has treated him the way I am..._ Sandstorm thought, feeling a wave of guilt wash over her. She didn't want to hurt anyone...except Cinderpelt. The guilt went away as she pictured Fireheart lying next to her, and she let sleep overtake her.

**

* * *

**

Cinderpelt woke with someone nuzzling her awake. Shaking sleep from her eyes, she was shocked that it was Fireheart.

**"Fireheart! You're back!" **She yowled, instantly getting up to push herself against the flame-colored tom.

**"Of course I'm back, Cinderpelt! I could never leave you for long..."** Fireheart mewed, looking into the she-cat's blue eyes.

Cinderpelt began to purr, but something was wrong. Fireheart's eyes showed affection, but beneath that emotion was doubt.

_He still has feelings for her..._ Cinderpelt thought angrily, but didn't let it show. _I'll just prove to him that I'm the only one he should love._

_

* * *

_

**That's it for this chapter. I wanted to get Sandstorm's plan in action, next chapter should be much more exciting! I don't own warriors. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys liked this story so far! I don't own warriors! Review!**

* * *

Sandstorm stirred from her sleep, forgetting the dream that she had just experienced. It wasjust past moonhigh, and she wondered why she was awake so early. Looking to her right she was Brackenfur. The tom had slept next to with her, just as she had hoped. She glanced around the warriors den, until her eyes rested upon the flame pelt of Fireheart. She noticed his strong, muscular body, the way his pelt rippled with every breath he took. She wanted him! Getting up slowly, she made certain not to awake Brackenfur. The small tom had a smile upon his face, and he seemed to be having a good dream. Sure that Brackenfur wasn't awake, she crept silently towards Fireheart.

"**Fireheart? You awake?"** She murmured gently into his ear. The cat did not stir. Satisfied, she laid down next to him, their pelts touching. Eyeing him up and down, she gently began to nuzzle his neck fur.

'_What's gotten into me? What if he wakes up?'_ Sandstorm thought, but she didn't care. She wanted Fireheart, she needed Fireheart, she would have him…

'_I've never felt like this before! I can't control myself.'_ She thought, then realization dawned on her.

_She was in heat!_

She smoothly work her way to Fireheart's muzzle, giving a gentle lick every few seconds. She would be with Fireheart, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but she would be with him. A quiet purr began to erupt from Sandstorm, and a warm feeling was inside of her. She closed her eyes as she pictured her and Fireheart together on patrol, tails intertwined, pelts brushing.

'_As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him. I'll say "Fireheart, I'm your mate, and I love you!" He couldn't turn that down, could he?' _In deep thought, Sandstorm didn't realize that Fireheart was beginning to awaken. When she opened her eyes, Fireheart was an inch from her face.

"**What are you doing?"**Fireheart whispered, his eyes questioning her. Taking a deep breath, Sandstorm began to meow

"**Fireheart, I-"** She was cat off by Fireheart's tail, which had placed itself on her mouth.

"**Shh! Your going to wake someone! Listen…Sandstorm…I'm sorry about what's happening. I'm just glad that you've found someone to take comfort in."** Fireheart mewed, flicking his tail towards Brackenfur. Sandstorm's eyes widened, and she shook her head back and forth.

"**Sandstorm…you can't do that to Brackenfur." **Fireheart said, his voice stern. Graystripe had mentored the small tom, and he felt a brotherly love towards him. He was much more calm and thorough than his apprentice. Sighing, he nudged Sandstorm towards Brackenfur.

"**Meet me at the sandy hollow in three sunrises. Same time as tonight."** Fireheart whispered. Sandstorm flicked her tail to signal that she had heard. She settled down against Brackenfur, trying to push herself as close as possible. She couldn't control her emotions, especially not while she was in heat. She needed someone, and she couldn't take it if that someone wasn't Fireheart.

Cinderpelt woke feeling flushed. The sun was starting to creep above the horizon, and Cinderpelt slipped out the elders den. Gazing around, she saw Fireheart going to the fresh-kill pile. He chose a squirrel, and padded off to the edge of the clearing. Cinderpelt began to pad over towards him, stopping at the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. As she was mulling over her decision, Sandstorm and Brackenfur appeared next to her. Cinderpelt flattened her ears, ready for a harsh comment by Sandstorm, but she heard nothing. Sandstorm and Brackenfur took a mouse each, and walked over to Fireheart.

'_What's she playing at?'_ Cinderpelt thought angrily. Picking up a sparrow, she limped towards Fireheart. She settled herself on his left side, while Brackenfur was on his right. Sandstorm was next to Brackenfur, beginning to eat her mouse.

"**Hello, Cinderpelt."** Brackenfur meowed. He looked embarrassed, and opened his mouth to say more. He shut it abruptly, and kept silent. His whiskers were twitching with anxiety, and his eyes clouded in thought.

"**Hello Brackenfur. Why are you here with Sandstorm?" **Cinderpelt mewed, trying to sound sweet. But she spat out the last word, and her eyes were burning with anger. Brackenfur averted his gaze, and mumbled something that was inaudible. Sandstorm seemed to not notice Cinderpelt, and moved a little closer towards Brackenfur. The golden-brown tom started to purr, making sure not to look up at Cinderpelt.

'_Sandstorm? How could he possible like that piece of fox-dung?'_ Cinderpelt thought bitterly. She pushed herself closer to Fireheart, and started to purr as well. Fireheart looked at her, then Brackenfur, then Sandstorm, before getting up.

"**I, uh, promised Runningwind and Graystripe that I'd hunt with them today, so I have to go…" **Fireheart stammered out, then walked over to the edge of camp. He disappeared into the forest, glancing once over his shoulder.

"**Look at what you've done!"** Cinderpelt spat, turning to face Sandstorm. Sandstorm met her gaze, and meowed evenly

"**I didn't do **_**anything**_**, so I don't know what you talking about. I'm just trying to enjoy my meal with Brackenfur." **

"**Come off it! You sat here on purpose just to get me angry, and you know it!" **Cinderpelt growled, unsheathing her claws. Brackenfur stood up, his pelt beginning to bristle.

"**It was my idea to sit her, Cinderpelt! Don't talk about things that you don't know!" **He snarled, his claws digging into the earth. Sandstorm stood up and put her tail on his shoulder.

"**Leave it, Brackenfur. Let's go hunting."**She whispered, and padded out of the camp. Brackenfur were still glaring at each other, ready to fight.

"**How can you stand that piece of fox-dung?" **Cinderpelt snarled, taking a step towards Brackenfur. Brackenfur held his ground, and growled through clenched teeth

"**Don't talk about her like that. Just leave us alone, okay?" **And with that he stalked out of camp towards Sandstorm, leaving Cinderpelt alone and angry.

'_What am I going to do now?'_ She thought sadly, before going back to her nest. The exchange with Brackenfur had her exhausted already, and she just wanted to sleep forever. Once in the elders den, she settled down in her nest and yawned, her thoughts turning to a flame-pelted tom moments before sleep took her.

* * *

**Yeah. Fireheart wants to meet with Sandstorm, and she's in heat! Uh oh. Sorry about the delay, I've been pretty busy. Review! Give me more ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading my story everyone! I hope your all enjoying it. Sandstorm and Cinderpelt are in heat, and I was looking up the symptoms on google. They are not appropriate for a T rating, so please forgive some inconsistencies! I don't own warriors! Review!**

* * *

Cinderpelt woke up, desperately trying to fall back asleep. She had dreamed about her and Fireheart, with no Brackenfur or Sandstorm. She was drawing in deep breaths, her heart beating at a rapid pace. She felt warmer than usual, and had a nagging urge for company. She slowly crept out of the elder's den, gazing around the moonlit camp. She limped towards the warrior's den, poking her head in silently. She saw Brackenfur curled up in a corner, with Sandstorm on his right. Their pelts were meshed with one another's, and Brackenfur had his tail protectively around Sandstorm. Cinderpelt gave out a low hiss of annoyance, and let her gaze travel to the other side of the den. As her eyes came to Fireheart, emotions burst in Cinderpelt. She wanted this tom; she needed him now more then ever. She wanted him to be next to her, whispering words into her ear that were only meant for her. Cinderpelt drew in a sharp breath.

'_What's going on? I've never felt this strongly about him before.' _Cinderpelt wondered, before the obvious answer was in front of her.

'_I'm in heat. This is perfect!'_Cinderpelt thought happily. Now Fireheart couldn't say no to her, couldn't like Sandstorm more. She could make him fully hers, and then everyone would be happy.

'_Now that she has Brackenfur'_Cinderpelt thought crossly, before slipping out of the den. She hobbled back to the elder's den, making sure not to wake any of them. She didn't want to have to explain herself to a bunch of old cats. She positioned herself to the opening of the den so that she could see the whole camp. She knew she would get no more sleep tonight, so she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Sighing, she put her head on her paws and waited silently, hoping the sun would come up a little faster.

"**Sandstorm? Sandstorm, time to get up! We're supposed to be on the dawn patrol!" **Brackenfur meowed, trying to be quiet and loud at the same time. He didn't want to wake any of the other warriors, but Sandstorm was going to make them late.

Sandstorm glanced up at Brackenfur, and saw a tender affection in his eyes. Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she slowly got up.

'_He would make a great mate for any cat.'_Sandstorm thought sadly. She was just using him, and Fireheart knew it. She had no further use for him, but she couldn't just leave him. She didn't want to see the golden-brown tom in pain, so she would play along for a while longer. She gave her chest-fur a few swift licks, before meowing that she was ready. Brackenfur nodded, and they both padded out of the den. He inched closer to her, and they were a whisker's length apart.

"**Who's on the patrol with us?" **Sandstorm asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"**Fireheart." **Brackenfur meowed evenly. Although his voice was calm, Sandstorm could see his whisker twitch in annoyance. He didn't like Fireheart, and Sandstorm knew why. Everyone in Thunderclan knew about Cinderpelt, Fireheart, and Sandstorm, and Brackenfur must hate him for it. Sandstorm just nodded, and smiled happily as she saw Fireheart pad across the clearing to meet them. She had not forgotten Fireheart's words. They were to meet at the sandy hollow tonight, and Sandstorm couldn't stop her tail from lashing in anticipation. Ever since she had gone into heat, she had to fight tooth and nail to control herself from pressing herself up against Fireheart every time she saw him.

"**Hello Brackenfur, Sandstorm! How are you today?" **Fireheart mewed cheerfully. He looked friendly towards Brackenfur and then Sandstorm, careful not to show any difference in the looks.

"**Lets just get on with this patrol, okay?"**Brackenfur muttered, his tail lashing impatiently. He stalked forward without waiting for either of the two cats to follow him. As he disappeared into the forest, Sandstorm turned her gaze to Fireheart.

"**Fireheart, I love you. I need you with me. I **_**want **_**you with me. Every time I see you with Cinderpelt I'm filled with pain. You **_**must**_** need me too! You have to feel this way about me too!" **Sandstorm whispered, trying to put all of her feelings into that one speech. She didn't care if Brackenfur could hear her; she had to tell Fireheart the truth.

Fireheart slowly walked towards Sandstorm, pushing himself against her as he tried to comfort her.

"**I know, Sandstorm. I know…but I can't leave Cinderpelt. She means too much to me, and so do you. I'll try to explain better tonight, okay? Now we have to catch up with Brackenfur, before he tries to claw my ears off" **

Fireheart tried to sound cheerful for the last line, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Sandstorm looked too sad, and his heart was breaking for her. He wasn't ready for the voice that snarled at him from behind.

"**So where are you going to meet tonight?" **

Turning to face the cat that had spoken, his breath got caught in his throat.

"**Cinderpelt! You misunderstood! I'm just trying to be a good friend towards Sand-"**

"**Don't say her name! You have to make a decision, Fireheart. It's either her or me. Pick one, so that we can get on with our lives happily."**

Cinderpelt was growling, and her hackles were raised. She knew Fireheart would pick her, but she wanted Sandstorm to hear it as well.

"**What is keeping you two?" **Brackenfur growled bitterly, before seeing three cats staring angrily at each other. He had come back, sure to find Sandstorm and Fireheart in the very act of mating. He would have killed him, he would have torn his throat right out…

"**What's going on here?" **Brackenfur meowed, eyeing all three cats suspiciously. He didn't want to fight, but if this involved Fireheart and Sandstorm, a fight would happen. He wouldn't pull any blows, and he would make Fireheart remember him for a _long_ time.

* * *

**Oooooo. What's going to happen? Is a fight going to happen? Maybe. This story has only a few more chapters in it, so the end is near. Give ideas on how to end it! Review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long wait for this update. It was the 4th of July weekend****…so…yeah. Enjoy! I don't own warriors!**

* * *

Fireheart stepped forward, putting himself in the middle of all three snarling cats.

"**Look at yourselves! Why can't we go just one day without fighting?" **He growled, his fur beginning to rise. He tried to control his anger, but he could feel it rising within him like a wildfire. He glanced from cat to cat, fixing each of them with his furious gaze.

"**Who are you, Bluestar? Last I checked she was clan leader! Why do you think you can just order us all around?" **Brackenfur snarled, stalking past him to stand next to Sandstorm. He pushed himself against her, trying to draw comfort from her warm fur. He expected her to push back, but she was rigid, her eyes going from Fireheart to Cinderpelt to Fireheart. They were glaring at each other with unbridled anger in their eyes.

"**Make a choice, Fireheart. **_**Now**_**. " **Cinderpelt snarled, sheathing and unsheathing her claws into the ground. Her bad leg was throbbing, a sign that she was under a lot of emotional stress. She searched Fireheart's eyes for a sign of the affection that she was so used to seeing, but saw nothing but anger, anger that was slowly turning into rage. **"Fireheart, please…"** She mewed, timidly making her way closer the ginger tom. He shrank back, his eyes smoldering. She had never seen him this angry, this dangerous.

"**No, Cinderpelt. I'm tired of this constant struggle. Do either of you ever think about the way **_**I **_**feel?" **Fireheart spat out, turning to face Sandstorm. **"How do you think it feels to know that I'm the cause of this problem? How do you think it feels to see the one's heart break when I sped time with the other? " **Spit was flying from his mouth, and he was on the verge of attacking one of these cats. He couldn't remember being this angry, this frustrated. He hated these two cats right now, but he loved them, too. He was so confused, and this clash between tem wasn't helping at all.

"**Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, because Sandstorm doesn't want anymore. Right, Sandstorm?" **Brackenfur meowed, pleased with himself for figuring out the problem. He turned to Sandstorm, wanting to see her pale-green eyes looking lovely at him. What he was greeted with was Sandstorm gazing sadly at the other tom.

"**Fireheart…I never knew. I guess I was so caught up in my emotions that I couldn't what this was doing to you. I'm sorry, Fireheart" **She hung her head, and her shoulders were slumped. She was trembling, and her fur was bristling in shame. Brackenfur turned to face Fireheart, his heart pounding and his teeth bared. **"Look what you did to her! She cares about me, and you can't let her forget about you!" **He unsheathed his claws, and he narrowed his eyes to slits.

Fireheart looked at Cinderpelt one last time with a look that said _'This is your fault!'_before turning to face Brackenfur. **"Please."**Fireheart mewed, his voice cold. **"She doesn't care for you, Brackenfur. She never has, and she never will. The sooner you understand that, the less pain it will cause." **He spat out the last sentence, wanting both she-cats to know just how bad it hurt him inside.

"**Take that back!" **Brackenfur shrieked, launching himself at Fireheart. Fireheart snarled, unsheathing his claws and batting them at the golden-brown tom. At once they were in a cloud of dust, fur and blood flying everywhere. Fireheart knew he had the advantage. He was a senior warrior, and Brackenfur was blinded by rage. He could tell that Brackenfur was already making mistakes. His flank was open for attack, and Fireheart struck out his paw, making contact with soft flesh. Brackenfur screamed in pain, and bit hard into Fireheart's leg. Fireheart yowled in rage, and started to claw the younger tom relentlessly. He glanced up for one moment, looking to see if he could use his surroundings to his advantage. He felt like a stone had dropped into his stomach when he saw Cinderpelt and Sandstorm. The two she-cats were huddled against each other, trembling and starring wide-eyed at what was happening before them. He instantly stopped clawing Brackenfur, and backed away quickly. No matter how angry he was, he couldn't stand to see either of those two cats in pain.

**"I'm not going to fight you anymore, Brackenfur. This fight is pointless, and won't solve anything." **Fireheart mewed, bowing his head. He glanced up to see Brackenfur glaring at him, ready to spring again. **"It will solve it for me!" **He shrieked, launching himself at the flame-colored tom again. Fireheart nimbly sidestepped him, watching him crash into the ground. He realized that Brackenfur would not stop fighting, so he quickly grabbed him by the scruff. Fireheart lifted him effortlessly; his anger and despair giving him strength. He threw him to the ground head first, hoping that the force of the blow would make him lose consciousness. Brackenfur yowled in rage, before it was cut short by a thud. He lay still, his sides rising up and down rapidly. Fireheart gave a sigh of relief, before collapsing in exhaustion. The two she-cats immediately sprang towards him, but he transfixed them in place with his leaf-green eyes.

**"Leave me alone."**The second he spoke those three words he regretted them. Both Cinderpelt and Sandstorm gave tiny gasps of pain, their eyes seeming to burst with pain and sadness. He didn't want to hurt them, not in the least, but he was just too tired to care much. **"I just want to sleep..."**He mewed, his eyelids dropping. The last thing he saw was Sandstorm and Cinderpelt walking towards them. He wanted to make them go away, but he didn't have the strength. The last thing he felt was the warm rasp of a tongue on his ear and neck. Then sleep covered him with its dark shadow.

* * *

**Hope you guys like that. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't like it. Just review! And thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own warriors!**

* * *

Moonlight crept into the hollow, turning a ginger pelt silver. Fireheart sighed, keeping his eyes on his paws. He didn't expect Sandstorm to meet him here, not after what had happened earlier today. But there was always a chance, and he had to be here if she did decide to come. Glancing around, he just saw sand and vegetation. If she did come, he had no idea what he was going to say to her. That he loved her? That he loved Cinderpelt? He shook his head, trying to clear all of his thoughts. The moon was in its highest position, and he gave another long sigh. _'She isn't coming…'_He thought bitterly, only to hear the sound of rustling ferns. Sandstorm stepped into the hollow, the moon turning her fur into a beautiful gray-silver. Fireheart stared at her, feeling his heart beating faster. _'She's beautiful…they're both beautiful. How am I going to make a decision?'_Fireheart wanted to start wailing his woes, but he had to remain strong.

"**Hello, Fireheart. You wanted to see me?"**Sandstorm meowed, not letting her eyes meet his. Fireheart gulped, and opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just shut it. Closing his eyes, he muttered half to himself. **"Starclan, what am I supposed to do?"**He turned his head up to Silverpelt, keeping his eyes shut. _'No cat should have to make this choice!'_ He thought angrily. His thoughts were interrupted by Sandstorm, who was pushing herself against him. He opened his eyes to look at her, and saw pain and sorrow in her eyes, but also an unbridled affection. **"Fireheart, you're supposed to be with Cinderpelt. I can see the way she looks at you, and the way you look back at her. Without you, she's nothing, Fireheart. You give her life a purpose."**Sandstorm whispered sadly. Fireheart understood what she was saying. She was backing down, letting Cinderpelt become his mate, so that everyone could be happy. Everyone except her. **"Sandstorm, I don't know what to say…" **Fireheart meowed, surprised at the level of sadness in his voice.

"**Don't say anything. I'll act normal to you, if you do the same. We're just friends now Fireheart, nothing more, nothing less."**Sandstorm meowed briskly, and turned to walk away before she started to sob. She needed to be alone, and didn't want the cat she loved to see her so pathetic. She was stopped by a tail gently placed on her shoulder. Fireheart brought himself to her ear, whispering to her. **"Sandstorm, stay with me tonight. You've made a big sacrifice, and this is what could've been, what would've been, if another cat had not come in."**Sandstorm let out a small gasp, turning to face Fireheart. He was looking at her with love in his eyes, and he wrapped himself around her. _'This is what would have been…'_Sandstorm thought sadly, before Fireheart began to nuzzle her fur. She began to purr, and so did Fireheart. He laid down, beckoning with his tail for her to do the same. She did, and pushed herself around him. He gently began to lick her, allowing his tongue to rasp slowly over her ears. Sandstorm was purring louder now, and pushed her muzzle into his. Fireheart could feel her heart beating faster, and she mumbled something through his fur. **"I love you, Fireheart."**

"**I love you to, Sandstorm. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what happens."**And he meant it. Sandstorm would never leave him, but walk with him and make a good friend. He loved Cinderpelt as well, but he would never lose all the affection that he felt towards the ginger she-cat. She stared at him, green eyes meeting green eyes, unspoken words passing between them. **(A/N: This story is rated T, so use you imagination for what happens after that!)**

Fireheart woke with his paws wrapped around Sandstorm. He felt a pang of sadness, remember what had happened last night. He slowly stood up, giving himself a brisk shake, hoping that it did not wake Sandstorm just yet.. He worked his way up her body with his eyes, admiring every detail about her. With every breath she took her muscles rippled her pelt, and her fur was silky smooth. Fireheart sighed, trying to clear his mind. Sandstorm had told him to be with Cinderpelt, and he wasn't upset about that. She was just as beautiful as the pale ginger she-cat, and had the same kind of attitude. Another wave of sadness washed over him, and he bent down to nuzzle Sandstorm's ear.

"**Time to go back to camp, Sandstorm." **He mewed softly, watching as the she-cat began to awake. She looked up and blinked at him in silent acknowledgement. After giving her chest fur a few swift licks, Sandstorm stood up and began to walk towards camp. After waiting a few minutes, he followed her to the clearing. He wanted to come into camp at different times to avert suspicion. He made his way towards the elder's den, and paused outside it. Fireheart drew in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. Preparing to step into the den, he was surprised to see Cinderpelt poke her head out of the den. She was smiling sweetly, and purred at him.

"**So, what did you two do?" **Fireheart gulped, sure that he was in trouble. **"We just talked, Cinderpelt, and decided that…that it's best for everyone if Sandstorm gives up. I'm yours, Cinderpelt."** He said, making sure to meet her ice blue eyes. He could see happiness fill them, then another emotion that he wasn't sure of. **"Follow me." **She purred seductively, raising her tail and walking into the forest. Fireheart stared after her, his mouth agape. He was exhausted, but watching her like this made his fur tingle. He gazed across the clearing and saw Sandstorm watching him sadly. Their eyes met, and she gave a small nod, before turning to go into the warriors den. Fireheart understood, and began to run to catch up with Cinderpelt. _'Everything is going to be alright.' _He thought to himself, before he caught up the with gray she-cat. Cinderpelt's eyes were full of that same emotion, and realization hit Fireheart. _'Right now?' _Was all he thought, then his mind was cleared as Cinderpelt gracefully wrapped herself around him. He didn't care about her leg, she didn't care that she wasn't a warrior, she was his, his _mate_. She gently nuzzled his neck, and he started to purr, the sound filling his whole body. **"Let's go a little deeper into the woods."**He meowed mischievously, before padding away. He felt Cinderpelt's presence behind him, and smiled to himself. _'Everything is going to be fine.'_And image of Sandstorm appeared in his head, and his smile widened. He would never forget what the ginger she-cat had done for him, and he would cherish her forever. Turning to face Cinderpelt, he meowed quietly. **"I think this is far enough…"**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Next chapter is the last one, I think. Unless some crazy idea pops into my head to continue it. I'm going to be focusing on my other story that I just started, Who we are Inside. That is going to last longer than this story, I'm pretty sure. Review it, and it will make me happy. Thanks for everyone who read this! I hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, this is the last chapter. I might make a sequel, but that will be after I'm done with Who we are Inside, my other story I'm currently working on. This takes place right after Firestar is made leader. I don't own warriors! Enjoy.**

* * *

Firestar walked towards the nursery, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Cinderpelt had her kits yesterday, and now Sandstorm was having hers. He had spent the entire day in the nursery yesterday, enjoying the time spent with his mate and their new kit. I looked exactly like Cinderpelt, with a slightly darker pelt that was speckled with lighter gray. They had decided that Speckledkit was an appropriate name, and he was glad that both of them were okay. _'I hope Sandstorm's kits are fine. Brackenfur must be so worried!'_ He thought, turning his gaze towards the golden-brown tom, who was positioned outside the den. He hadn't moved all night, and was determined to make sure his mate and kits were fine. After an eternity of yowls and soothing words, Thornclaw appeared from the nursery. **(He was made medicine cat instead of Cinderpelt. Yeah, I went there.)**

"**She's fine, and you have two kits, Brackenfur."** Thornclaw purred, and Brackenfur smiled happily. He made his way too the nursery, but Thornclaw blocked his way. **"She's exhausted, and needs to rest. Go back to the warrior's den and get some sleep, and then you can see her tomorrow morning."** Thornclaw meowed kindly but firmly, and Brackenfur looked about to protest. He thought better of it, and disappeared into the den with a final glance over his shoulder. Firestar made sure he was gone, then started to walk into the nursery. **"Didn't you hear what I just told Brackenfur? Leave her be."** Thornclaw mewed at him, and Firestar turned to give him a hard stare.

"**I am the clan leader, and I am going to see these kits **_**now.**_**"** He meowed, lashing his tail to signal that he wouldn't hear any argument from Thornclaw. The golden tom just looked at him irritably, before making his way back to the medicine cat's den. Firestar crept quietly into the nursery, and was met with a greeting from Sandstorm. The ginger she-cat was on her side, and two kits were nuzzling her stomach. Cinderpelt was next to her, their single kit doing the same. **"How are my two favorite she-cats?"** He meowed cheerfully, not taking note of Cinderpelt lashing her tail angrily. She was still sore about Sandstorm, and he made a mental note not to say anything like that again in front of her.

"**Fine, Firestar. Now, if you could please leave so that we could get some sleep?"** Cinderpelt growled, her fur beginning to bristle. Firestar was taken aback, and he slowly started to back out of the den. He glanced once at Sandstorm, and could tell that she had something that she wanted to tell him. But Cinderpelt was irate, so he slunk out quickly. He made his way to his den, taking comfort in the soft moss that was his nest. Suddenly he was exhausted, for he had stayed up for two days straight. Sighing, he curled into a ball and let sleep come quickly.

**One Week Later**

Firestar was watching all three kits, admiring them all. They had just opened their eyes today, and Firestar never thought he could love something so much. Besides Cinderpelt, of course. Speckledkit had deep blue eyes, and no one could deny that she was her mother's kit. Sandstorm had two kits, a brown tabby with amber eyes named Brushkit, and a pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks named Gingerkit. She had leaf-green eyes, which glimmered beautifully in the sunlight.

"**Our kit is beautiful, Cinderpelt."** He purred, swiping his tongue over her ears lovingly. Cinderpelt just looked at him happily, pushing herself closer to him, but made sure not to move to far away that the kits wouldn't be able to get milk. Sandstorm was purring too, gazing at her own kits. **"If you don't mind, Firestar, I'm exhausted. Come see me later?"** Cinderpelt meowed, and Fireheart gave her a nod. He gently got up and walked out of the den, careful not to look back over his shoulder. He paced outside the nursery, trying to make time go faster by sheer willpower. After what he deemed long enough, he padded back into the nursery. Cinderpelt was passed out, snoring every so lightly. Firestar gave a sigh of relief, and made his way over to Sandstorm. **"You have something to tell me, Sandstorm?"** He meowed, making sure that there was some distance between their two pelts.

"**Yes, Firestar. I just wanted to say…that she has her father's eyes."** Sandstorm whispered, her gaze on Gingerkit. **"But Brackenfur has amber eyes…"** Firestar began to meow, before realization hit him. _'I have three kits, not one.'_ He thought, both happy and nervous. **"No one else knows?"** He whispered, his eyes meeting Sandstorm's. They were full of the affection that he was so used to seeing from Cinderpelt, and he felt a lump in his throat form. **"No one except me and you, Firestar."** Sandstorm meowed, and turned her gaze back towards her kits, who were nuzzling her stomach hungrily. Firestar began to purr, and gently gave her shoulder a lick. **"I'll make sure that nothing ever happens to them, Sandstorm."** He mewed, and pushed his muzzle into her fur briefly. Sandstorm was purring also, and Fireheart sigh bitterly. He loved Cinderpelt, he truly did, but there would always be a small fire in his stomach for Sandstorm, and he knew nothing would ever extinguish it. Standing up, he padded towards the exit.

"**I'll let their father know that their eyes are open."** He meowed curtly, and Sandstorm gave him a brisk nod. Brackenfur would never know the truth; it would be between Sandstorm and him forever. Making his way towards the warrior's den, he smiled happily. He had a bond that would never break with Sandstorm, and he had his love Cinderpelt with their beautiful kit. _'I don't deserve this…'_ He thought, but shook his head to clear it. He would love all three kits equally, guiding them through their apprenticeships, and he would smile proudly for all of them as they were made warriors.

In Starclan a tortoiseshell cat was watching the ginger colored tom walk across the clearing, and she looked away, feeling the familiar pain forming whenever she saw the cat.

* * *

**Can you guys guess who that cat is? I thought that would be a cool way to end this story, because she was never mentioned at all. Well, thats it. Hope you liked it. Review! Thanks for reading, everyone! I might write a sequel, but not for a while. I want to give this plot a rest, because too much of a good thing is bad, right? I don't own warriors.**


End file.
